Le Post it
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. "Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait résolu l'affaire sur un post-it !" s'exclama Juliet, épatée. TRADUCTION de la fic de laytoncolt/nixa jane. SLASH Shawn/Lassie.


_Disclaimer: Psych est la propriété de Universal Studios._

**Original: **The Message is in the Medium, par laytoncolt disponible à l'adresse suivante: http : // community . livejournal . com / nixa_jane / 85747 . html  
**Personnages: **Shawn Spencer, Carlton Lassiter, Juliet O'Hara, Buzz McNab.**  
Rating: **PG

**Traduction **benebu, novembre 2009

**Le Post-it**

**Ça a commencé comme ça :**

« Vous savez ce qui serait vraiment agréable, Spencer ? » avait hurlé Lassiter. « Ce serait que, juste une fois, vous nous aidiez pour une affaire sans vos mises en scènes juvéniles, ou mieux encore, sans _être là du tout_. »

Shawn avait pris cela comme le défi que clairement c'était.

**8 h 07, devant la maison de Carlton Lassiter.**

Lassiter s'arrêta et fixa le pare-brise de sa voiture. Une feuille de bloc-note avait été glissé sous un des essuie-glace. Il l'attrapa et reconnut l'écriture de Shawn avec une sorte de frustration teintée d'infinie patience.

_Je t'ai rapporté du café et un scone (je combats un stéréotype sur la police à la fois !) Passe une bonne journée !_

_Oh, au fait, j'ai déjà résolu ton affaire._

Le front plissé, Lassiter déchira la note. Il ouvrit la porte, il y avait une tasse de café Starbucks fumante dans son porte-tasse, un petit sac de papier blanc au bord roulé sur lui-même posé à côté. Il l'ouvrit et y trouva un scone à moitié mangé. Lassiter s'assit avec humeur et arracha d'un coup de dents un morceau du scone, mâchant avec irritation.

Eh bien, Spencer en serait pour ses frais. Il n'avait même pas d'affaire en cours.

**8 h 23, Station de Police de Santa Barbara.**

« On a une affaire ! » lui annonça Juliet avant même qu'il n'atteigne son bureau. Lassiter avait déjà un mauvais pressentiment.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton précautionneux.

« Il y a eu un cambriolage, et maintenant il s'agit d'une disparition… »

« Quelqu'un a disparu ? » demanda Lassiter, intéressé. « Quelle est la description ? »

« Euh… » Juliet sembla hésiter. « Elle s'appelle Molly. Une soixantaine de centimètres de haut. Grise. _Adorable_. »

Lassiter se figea. « Répétez un peu ça ? »

« C'est un Schnauzer nain, » expliqua Juliet.

« C'est un dog-napping ! » compléta obligeamment Buzz.

Lassiter résista à l'envie de cogner sa tête contre son bureau. En temps normal, il aurait pu déléguer l'affaire à quelqu'un d'autre, mais avec Vick et un bon nombre d'autres détectives partis pour une conférence, ils étaient plutôt en sous-effectif.

« Très bien, alors, je voudrais parler aux propriétaires, je crois… » la voix de Lassiter se tut quand il aperçut le post-it rose fluo qui avait été collé à l'écran de son ordinateur. Il plissa les yeux dans cette direction.

_C'était le promeneur de chien. C'est trop lui qui l'a fait._

_P.S. La cravate que tu portes fait vraiment ressortir tes yeux^^_

Lassiter ferma les yeux un instant, d'irritation. « O'Hara, est-ce qu'ils ont un promeneur de chien ? »

« En fait, c'est le cas, » répondit-elle, excitée. « Vous croyez qu'il est impliqué ? »

« Ce serait bien ma veine qu'il le soit, » dit Lassiter.

**9 h 34, Salle d'interrogatoire B**

Lassiter avait envoyé Buzz chercher Dale Michaels, le promeneur de chien, pour l'amener dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Il mesurait environ 1m65, des lunettes, les cheveux dressés en pointes. Il était assis calmement, attendant Lassiter, dos au miroir, et donc aucunement conscient de la spirale de mot écrits en rouge au travers.

Lassiter les lut d'un air mauvais.

_C'est parce qu'il couchait avec la femme. Pose-lui des questions sur elle et il va craquer et se mettre à pleurer comme une fillette._

Lassiter soupira. « Monsieur Michaels, » dit-il, « est-ce que vous aviez une aventure avec Madame Kline ? »

Dale se troubla visiblement, et des larmes lui montèrent immédiatement aux yeux. « Nous nous aimons ! » rétorqua-t-il instantanément. « Elle a essayé de dire que ce n'était pas vrai, mais nous nous aimons ! »

Lassiter pinça l'arête de son nez pour essayer de tenir à distance un mal de crâne. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait du chien ? »

Dale se mit à sangloter. « Je ne sais pas ! J'ai paniqué ! Je l'ai laissé quelque part, » répondit-il pitoyablement. « Je voulais seulement qu'elle souffre autant qu'elle m'a fait souffrir. »

Lassiter croisa les bras avec un soupir, et fusilla du regard l'écriture de Shawn sur le miroir. Dale se retourna, soupçonneux. « Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? » demanda-t-il.

Quand il vit le message écrit sur le miroir, il se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

**9 h 48, Bureau de Carlton Lassiter.**

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait résolu l'affaire sur un post-it ! » s'exclama Juliet, épatée.

Lassiter lui lança un regard noir. « Nous n'avons pas encore terminé, » rappela-t-il. « Il nous faut encore retrouver le chien. »

« Euh, ça pourrait aider, » dit Buzz, et il rapprocha l'un des tableaux blancs qu'ils utilisaient pour organiser les preuves. « Je l'ai trouvé comme ça. »

Il y avait une image de chien façon cartoon assis, un ruban autour du cou, près d'un bureau, une petite bulle de texte près de sa tête disait 'Sauve-moi, Lassie ! Tu as un nom qui inspire confiance !'

« Où est-il ? » demanda Lassiter, regardant autour de lui dans le poste de police. « Vraiment ? Personne ne l'a vu de la journée ? »

Tout le monde secoua la tête, puis se dispersa, effrayé. Lassiter résista à l'envie d'envoyer un coup de poing dans le tableau blanc. « Mais comment est-ce que ça nous aide ? » demanda Lassiter. « C'est un bureau. Ça pourrait être n'importe où. »

« Le poisson ! » s'exclama Juliet, toute excitée, pointant du doigt le dessin maladroit d'un poisson posé sur le bureau. « C'est le poisson qui est sur le bureau du Chef Vick ! »

Juliet et Lassiter se ruèrent dans le bureau. Molly était roulée en boule dans un panier tout neuf, fraîchement toilettée, un ruban rouge vif noué autour du cou, et une nouvelle laisse attachée au pied d'une chaise. Il y avait des bols d'eau et de nourriture tout proches, sur chacun était soigneusement écrit 'Molly' à la peinture en relief.

Lassiter soupira alors que Juliet se précipitait pour prendre le chien dans ses bras, le noyant aussitôt sous les baisers. « Il l'a vraiment fait ! » s'écria-t-elle gaiement. « Il a résolu l'affaire sans même qu'on l'aperçoive ! »

« J'abandonne, » dit Lassiter.

**17 h 39, Maison de Carlton Lassiter.**

La journée de Lassiter ne s'était pas beaucoup améliorée après qu'il ait résolu l'affaire de dog-napping. Les propriétaires étaient venus récupérer le chien, avaient refusé d'engager des poursuites, et promis de faire des efforts pour que leur mariage fonctionne, pour le bien de Molly. Puis Lassiter avait passé le reste de la journée à remplir des papiers dont s'occupait habituellement le Chef, et à essayer de trouver comment écrire son rapport d'une façon qui expliquerait convenablement comment le cas avait été résolu via un post-it.

Il alla à sa cuisine, voulant seulement prendre un bon jus de tomate frais avant de s'installer pour regarder _America's Most Wanted_. Il y avait une note collée à son frigo avec un aimant en forme d'ananas qui ne lui appartenait pas.

_Hé, Lassie._

_Retourne-toi._

Lassiter pivota sur lui-même ; Shawn était appuyé contre le plan de travail, le sourire aux lèvres. « Bonsoir, chéri, comment était ta journée ? »

Lassiter l'empoigna et l'attira à lui. « Tu sais exactement comment a été ma journée, » répondit-il brusquement.

Le sourire de Shawn s'éclaira. « J'ai seulement fait ce que tu m'as demandé, » dit-il. « Tu sais que je fais toujours de mon mieux pour te plaire. »

« Ne refais jamais ça, » lui demanda Lassiter. « J'ai changé d'avis. Je veux que tu sois là où je peux garder un œil sur toi. »

Shawn sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser. « Vendu, » dit-il.

Lassiter lui rendit son baiser, puis s'écarta légèrement, secouant la tête. « Tu me rends dingue, » dit-il. « Tu as résolu mon affaire avant même que je sache que j'avais une affaire, et tu l'as fait sur un post-it. Tu as été avec moi toute la nuit, tu dormais quand je suis parti, comment diable est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Shawn eut un grand sourire. « Je ne vais quand même pas te raconter tous mes petits secrets. »

**Plus tôt dans la journée :**

Shawn sélectionna le numéro de Gus dans ses raccourcis, et commença à parler rapidement au moment où son ami décrocha. « Hé, Gus ! Y'a un type qui vient de pousser un chien d'une voiture devant le Starbucks ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais au Starbucks, Shawn ? » demanda Gus. « Il est, genre, six heures du matin. »

« Je voulais faire une surprise à Lassie et lui rapporter du café… attends, tu t'éloignes du sujet, là, » protesta Shawn. « Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? »

« Comment tu veux que je sache ? » demanda Gus. « Ce genre de choses, ça n'arrive qu'à toi. »

Shawn raccrocha et s'agenouilla devant le chien. « Voyons un peu d'où tu viens, d'accord ? » demanda-t-il, tendant la main vers le collier.

« Et après, on devrait peut-être t'emmener chez le toiletteur, » lui dit Shawn. « Ton poil est dans un état terrible. »


End file.
